


Mind over Metal

by LeeC3



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Hypnotism, M/M, Pre-Slash, Telepathy, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeC3/pseuds/LeeC3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Erik decides to train Charles and let him in on his past, as well as when Charles does the same for Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first act of creative writing, never mind fan fiction, so I apologize for any issues. This is unbetaed. Please bear with me, any criticisms or beta offers appreciated.
> 
> Contains minor references to the Holocaust.

Charles is leaning back on the sofa, pretending to listen to Erik, but not really.  Every few minutes he opens his eyes as if to confirm that he's still completely in control.

That's the problem.

Charles has always told others that his control is impeccable, that he has perfect mastery of his gift.  No one has ever understood his particular mutation well enough to challenge him...Until Erik.

"I can see you peeking, and I know damn well you aren't giving this a fair shot." Erik challenges, exasperation clear in his words if not his voice.  Who would have known how stubborn Charles could be about a simple training endeavor.

"Of course I am.  I'm listening to everything you're saying Erik, even what you aren't saying aloud."  Charles counters, instantly defensive, but still not giving any ground.

"Hearing maybe, but certainly not listening," Erik says, keeping his voice smooth and even.  This is the third time Charles has tried to weasel out of this particular exercise.  Erik would let him, if he didn't find Charles' reluctance so fascinating.

"Alright, maybe that's fair, but there's just so much to listen to, to pay attention to."

Erik isn't about to back down again, so he interjects "And that is the whole point of this exercise, Charles, for you to learn to adjust your focus in a different way.  For the next hour or so you just need to listen to me."  And then Charles shifts again, tensing up at the reminder of what they were supposed to be doing before realizing Erik would notice. 

It's too late though.  Erik's eyes are shining because he's finally realized what's going on.  Charles is afraid.  Charles, who has complete acces to the minds of the whole world, is afraid to relax enough to have complete access to his own.  It would be funny if it didn't irk him so.  Erik trusts the telepath implicitly, which is both what he expects and knows.  It would be nice if Charles could return the sentiment.

Erik huffs out a breath, the first outward sign of his impatience, before stomping on his own frustration.  It wouldn't help with a normal person, it certainly won't help with a telepath who's completely attuned to him.  "Charles," Erik soothes, "look for yourself and see that I mean you no harm, that I'm good at this and I'm not going to hurt you."

Charles looks Erik in the eyes, but doesn't reach out with his gift before saying, anxiety almost palpable, "It isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't know what's going to happen.  I don't know how to hold back." The telepath's face is even more strained as he continues "What if I hurt you in the process?" finishing almost out of breath, having rushed throught his confesions.

"I trust you Charles," Erik murmurs, looking straight into clear blue eyes, "you won't hurt me.  I just need you to trust me to help you.

Charles comes to a decision, realizing that he's ready to move forward for the first time. "I'm sorry, I trust you.  I'm just not sure I trust this, but I'm trying."  Charles looks back, trying to make sure that the metal bender understands the extent of his trust, that he has complete faith, and continues "What do you need me to do?"

"Just sit back and listen carefully Charles"

A moment passes with Erik carefully observing Charles, reaching out with his power to feel the iron in Charles' blood begin to slow down, giving Charles time to adjust.  He still has his eyes open, so Erik decides to take a more tradditional approach.  Erik reaches into a pocket with his power, taking out the trio of metal marbles he carries with him for comfort.  He floats them until they are a foot and a half away from Charles, just slightly higher than his eyes.

He takes a deap breath, centering himself in the armchair and begins "Focus on the marbles Charles, only on the marbles and the sound of my voice."  The marbles begin a slow rhythmic dance around each other.  As Erik speaks in a low, steady voice, his message of warmth and depth and rest begins to penetrate Charles' mind.  Soon the telepath finds it difficult to continue to watch the marbles, his attention feels too split. 

A short while later, when Charles is manifesting the beginning stages of trance, Erik decides to move further, sliding Charles in further.  "Your eyelids are so heavy Charles.  They have been drooping for some time.  You can let them close whenever you feel ready,"  He notes charles still staring at the marbles, but his breathing has fallen into rhythym with the dance. "When your eyes close a wave of relaxation will come over your whole body." And Charles' eyelashes begin to flutter.  "They are so heavy Charles, and it will feel so good to close them.  Let your eyes close," and this time, they do.

A strange feeling overtakes Charles.  He recognizes it as something he's often pushed into others, but rarely felt himself.  It's calm. 

It's also disorienting, just like as he's falling asleep or on the rare occasion he's taken painkillers.  His hold on his gift begins to slip, and other's thoughts start to leak through.  Erik knows this is a possibility, though, knows how to use it as an advantage, at least during this phase of the induction.  Working with the man stretched out in front of him Erik says "Charles, you are still safe, still in control.  My voice is the only thing you need to hear, my presence is the only thing you need to feel." After the last few weeks working with Charles it doesn't take much effort to project utter calm to the smaller man, to move forward with him.  "Deeper and deeper, Charles," Erik murmurs, "your body completely limp, your mind completely at ease."

Erik has been closely watchin his friend since the beginning, but determines that he can ease back a but, stop here.  Charles face is completely lax, his eyes tearing slightly, his heartrate almost painfully slow.  Erik has to give him this, he's the best subject he's ever worked with.  _Probably because he's so used to using his mind_ ,Erik muses to himself before thinking _alright._   Erik realizes that they never discussed what they were trying to accomplish.  Charles had been so adamant that hypnosis was useless for a mind like his. 

"Charles, I want you to remember that you're safe here.  Nothing will hurt you.  You aren't to do anything you don't feel comfortable with doing.  Do you understand?"

//Yes//

"Alright Charles, would you like me to stop speaking aloud, or would you like to continue like this?"

//You can talk to me this way Erik, the same way I talk to you// 

Erik smiles a bit at this, enjoying the trust his friend is displaying, enjoying being able to trust the telepath for a moment before asking his first question.  //How do you feel?//

//Loose, dizzy but not bad//

Erik wants to press, but doesn't want to force anything too far, and they hadn't talked about this before he took Charles under. //That's great Charles, tell me about your gift.  Does it feel any different?//

//Bigger, harder to grab onto, but like it could be easier too.//

"Great Charles," Erik says, switching to verbal communication to ease the next transition, "I think this is enough for the first time."  He's beginning to rouse himself as well.  He wasn't quite prepared for how much Charles' sensations would leak across the telepathic communication.  "Charles, I'm going to slowly count to ten.  When I reach ten your eyes will be open and you will be completely aware and awake.  Your gift will be just the way it was before, and you will remember everything.

"One, becoming more aware of your body,"

"two, less relaxed, three, awakening slowly,"

"four, when you open your eyes you'll feel relaxed and refreshed,"

"five, six, seven, beginning to move your fingers and toes,"

"eight, nine, fully awake and aware,"

"Ten," Erik is holding his breath, wating for Charles to say something.

"Well, that was different."


	2. Nothing like a Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik discuss the effects of hypnosis.

"Well that was different" Charles sighs, still looking a bit disoriented. "May I...?" He gestures at his temple, wanting to see the experience through the other man's eyes.

"Yes, but not quite yet." Erik begins,"First, I want you to tell me how it felt to you, what your thoughts are." Erik is waiting, knowing that the gesture is really an act, but also that Charles won't violate his trust.

"It was," Charles hesitates for a moment before deciding "easy, far easier than I anticipated.  I thought Ithat I would have to do more, give more, and I didn't."  Charles frowns a moment, trying todecide whether that should bother him before deciding to just be honest.  "It's a little scary that you could get me to hand over my mind so quickly."

"It doesn't work like that Charles." Erik says, quick to set aside the misconception.  "Hypnosis doesn't take away your control.  You would never do anything that goes against your beliefs.  Although you would be more likely to do the things you already wanted to do.  It isn't mind control."  And at this Erik can't help but chuckle, who would know mind control better than Charles?

"In that case," Charles considers for a few moments, "it felt wonderful."

Erik lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.  "Would you like to...?" And now it's Erik gesturing vaguely his temple, a half smile on his face. 

"If you're sure you don't mind?" Charles asks, always with perfect manners despite his desperation to get to see what happened.  Even though he remembers everything clearly it seems distorted in his mind, like time was running too fast and too slow.

"I trust you Charles," Erik says before finally losing his patience "now just look, damn it."  And suddenly he's reliving the last hour of his life at high speed while Charles watches.  He knows this is for his benefit.  The telepath doesn't have to leave anyone aware of what he's doing.

And then he's back in the present with Charles smiling joyously.   "That's incredible, Imagine the training possibilities this has."  And then looking sheepish, "Although I will say that I didn't seem to have complete grasp of my telepathy."  Charles finishes with a mumble, well aware of how much he had been projecting thanks to Erik's letting him see his side.

"I think," Erik says with a wry grin," That we should restrict this to the two of us for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. As always feedback is great. Thanks for reading.


	3. What Happens in the Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tells Charles a little about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties with the Character's backgrounds because I've mostly gotten them from other fanfics and have never read the comics. I hope that nothing is too glaring to make the story less pleasant.

"I think," Erik says with a wry grin, "that we should restrict this to the two of us for now."  Charles looks perplexed a moment before Erik continues on.  "Your control slipped a little, but I'm certain that you have subconscious controls in place because of the nature of your gift and your personality.  Nothing bad would happen."  Charles smiles at this a little because Erik is right,  without the unconscious shields and controls he would have gone insane long ago.  He comes out of his reverie to hear "imagine Alex's control slipping..."

"Oh," Charles chuckles a little, realizing that the bunker probably isn't the best place for what went on just a few minutes ago.  "Well then, perhaps just us is for the best."  And it's clear when the idea dawns of Charles because he sits up straighter and adds, not quite excited but definitely intrigued, "You did say _us_ , are you going to teach me how to hypnotize you?"

It's Erik's turn to be horrible uncomfortable and desperately glad that Charles doesn't read his mind without an invitation.  Although he probably doesn't need to read his mind to read his body language at this point.  "I'm sorry," Charles begins, not certain why fear is pouring off his freind, but wanting to put them back on even footing.  "We certainly don't have to reverse roles, it was only a suggestion."

"It's alright Charles,"  hisses out between Erik's teeth, but he steels himself to finish the statement, "you didn't look before."  At this Charles eyebrows lift, silently asking Erik how he knew that.  The familiar gesture starts to put Erik back at ease, and gives him a few moments to explain before he has to acknowledge his past.  So he adds "You're too polite, you always show me what you're looking at in there." Again gesturing to his head.  Charles laughs a little but nods.

"Damn, I' m predictable."

"I like that you are, but if you had looked before you would have seen where I learned to hypnotize people."  Erik takes a deep breath, tensing a little but resolute, "At Auschwitz they thought they could use hypnosis to control me - keep me at bay - as I was coming into my powers."  Erik still looks tense, but a little better now.  "Nevermind that it doesn't  work that way.  Nevermind that I never trusted any of them enough to relax around them."  Erik shudders once visible, torn between anger, fear, and frustration.  Then he sighs, finally relaxing "It's just a negative association still.  I- I can't do it."

Charles looks ar Erik, thinking for a while, before asking "Why do you even use the technique at all?  Surely it has to be painful."

"Not-- Not the way you think.  Afterwards, when I had a better idea of the process, I used it with other people in the camps.  They trusted me, and they wanted to be less afraid.  I could help them with that.  I couldn't do much, but I could help them with that."  Charles hears the pleading in Erik's voice, knowing how difficult this discussion is for the man who never talks about his past.  "Anyway, I've never hurt anyone this way, and I've always been able to help so....It feels good" Erik finishes lamely.

"Thank you, Erik" Charles says, not sure what he's trying to convey.  He's grateful, yes, but aso overwhelmed a bit by the man sitting in front of him, and hurting for the child that he was.  He wants to give Erik a gift like he's just been given, but he doesn't know how.  "I have an idea," Charles says, trying to bridge the gap and break the now uncomfortable silence, "a way we can help each other."  Charles hesitates, wondering if this is pushing the issue too much, pushing the other man too much.  "I can use my telepathy, like earlier helping you turn the satellite, to help you find your memories, find balance and peace.  You can help me with hypnosis, to become stronger, to learn righteousness."  And this offer coming from the only person he's dared to call a friend since his childhood, is enough to settle him again.  That it's being said by the most self-righteous man he knows is enought to bring them back to that even footing Charles wanted to find.

"Charles," Erik drawls, "I don't need to help you find righteousness; I need to help you find righteous _anger_ "

"I suppose you're right." Charles allows.  "Between rage and serenity probably means I could use more rage." 

Erik grins fiercely, knowing how hard-won that statement is from Charles.  "Don't worry, my friend, we'll both learn something."  Erik pauses for a moment, considering.  "We should have goals.  Since I can already manipulate large objects, I want to work on finesse and other applications of my powers.  I think, in light of Emma Frost and that damnable helmet that you should work on breaking shields."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a bit before the next update, this is as much as I have written, and I'm a full time student to boot. I'll try for sometime before next week.


	4. Three Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik explore another happy memory

Erik and Charles are locked away in the study again, both a little frustrated at how long it's taken to find time to train each other.  This time Erik, in his habitual turtleneck and chinos, is on the couch.  The difference is that Charles sits close by, hand wrapped around his wrist to enhance the psionic connecion.

"Are you ready, Erik?" Charles asks, always aware that he might be turned awat when he asks for access to another's mind.  That is, if he asks, and he always does with the metalbender.

"Almost," Erik responds, and with the physical contact Charles feels the brief strain of muscle tension under his fingertips.  "I'd feel better id I knew what you were going to be looking for."  Erik says, not quite a query, but with enough hesitation to be hopeful.

To soothe his friend's -admittedly wellfounded- fears, Charles tells him "Just like you were easy with me, I'll be easy with you."  Erik loosens up a bit, but Charles continues, wanting to put Erik at ease, "My friend, today I'll simply bring another happy memory to the focus, let you see it, and if you're ready feel it."  Charles runs his fingers over the slowing pulse in Erik's wrist.

 _Not like it matters whether I'm calm for this_ , Erik thinks to himself.  He still hasn't told Charles he's ready, but he does appreciate the time, the gesture.  "and then?" he asks, back to the task at hand.

"And then, if you want, I'll leave the memory somewhere you can access it on your own.  If not I'll leave it where it is now, where you'll need my help to know what exactly is there, but it will still feel pleasant."  He could, of course, reform all of the blocks, wipe the experience today from Erik's mind, but he was loathe to do so.  Perhaps when they started to explore the darkness held behind that wall he would have to, but only with permission, with the other man's full trust and understanding.

"Go ahead Charles," Erik says, confident now because he knows what will happen, because he trusts Charles to have told him the truth, to make this easy with him. 

At first it's like when Charles found his memory of Channukkah for him.  He's seeing himself as a child, long curls near his temples, getting ready to become a man in the eyes of the temple.  As his present self he vaguely wonders if all of his happiest memories will revolve against his religion, and he resolves to go to temple again, before the image in his mind is overlayed with another.  His father, lanky and tall (no taller than he is now, but somehow with more presence, dignity) teaching him the words, the rhythm.

The memories are so surprising.  He doesn't feel like he ever had that innovenve, but he sees it.  It was the last time he got to be himself openly.  He knows intellectually that he must have been happy, but thanks to Charles' filter he can't feel it.

//I'm ready Charles,// Erik thinks to charles, knowing that to be this deep in his mind he must also be listening to his surface thoughts.

//Actually,// and even in his mind Charles sounds amused //I can filter even with this type of work.  I haven't been though,// and this time the mental voice is tinged with concern //I wanted to make sure it didn't become too much, and to keep the encounter lighthearted.//  He adds// Plus, you've got a groovy mind.//

//Groovy? Really Charles?//  But he's undeterred.  //I'm ready to feel it Charles, I want to.//

Suddenly he's overwhelmed.  JoyPrideNervesLoveHappySatisfiedRelieved one overlaying the other like he's about to stand before the podium again.  Somehow underneath it he can feel the same GiddyBuzzingStretched feeling that he gets now from using his powers, realizing that in his moment of transition, when he went from being a boy to a man, he was reaching out to the yad with his power, feeling it in his mind. 

He takes a minute, reliving this feeling, this moment, over and over under hiw own, Charles enhanced, power before deciding.  //I want to keep it, I want to keep them.//

//Alright.//

And something started to shift, just a little, the images and emotions fading before it stabilized.  Erik was already feeling a sense of loss for the intensity.  And slowly the memory was pushed away, not dimmed but put aside as Charles brought his awareness fully to the present.  The metalbender hadn't been aware of the tears coursing freely down his and the telepath's faces, Charles dashing them away before reaching forward to wipe the skin under Erik's eyes hesitantly.

"Thank you." It came out rough, a little sad, and incredibly sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have chapter 5 written, (and some of chapter 6, oh god the fluff) And will get them up in the next few days. This is killing me with RL


	5. Wire is Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik challenges himself after his session with Charles.

"You're welcome, my friend,"  Charles responded, waiting for the moment to pass to broach what they were trying to do there.  "Are you ready to try some detail work?"

"Down to business, is it?"  Erik says, looking sheepish, but also relieved.  The too intimiate feeling of the shared memory allowed to pass between them.  From the table in front of him Erik grabs a penny with his power.  It's reminicient of his coin, but warm with the copper content to his mental senses.  Silver and gold are warm too, and he wonders for a moment if that has to do with their chemistry or the mental associations.  He'll have to ask Charles or Hank at some point.

They had agreed earier that Erik would try to transform the coin into wire.  For all that he uses his ability on a routine basis, it's usually to _move_ something, or occasionally to crush it, never to create or shape. 

The metalbender starts to press in upon the coin, bringing its whole structure down to a single perfectly smooth ball before trying to shape the cord.  For some reason spheres are easier.  Then Erik reaches out, under Charles' watchfull eye, and pinches over the surface of the ball, withdrawing his hand and twisting as if he were spinning yarn.  The metal follows in his wake.  Without even being aware of it, Erik has nearly two feet of fine copper and zinc wire, glittering faintly from the places where he twisted it, and Charles is speaking in his mind.  //That's brilliant, my friend, but you can let go now.//   And between the interruption to his focus and the telepath's message he finds himself setting down the...penny?

Without his influence it is rigid now, but he feels like, in time, he could keep the metal pliable even without his active influence.  Maybe he could make something for Raven.  The color would match her natural hair, and she should be proud.

Erik didn't have enough time to ponder this as a suddenwave of exhaustion hit him.  For an instant he thought it might have been helped along by his telepathic friend before he recongnized it as overexertion.  Apparently he could move a satellite dish and only be a little out of breath, but making copper wire exhausted him.

The metalbender was suddenly aware of Charles beside him, gently holding his wrist again.  He was trying to be discrete about taking his pulse, but failing miserably.  "May I help you?"  he asked, and damn him, he should just say the thing out loud and stop with the idiotic half gesture.

"Of course," Erik slurred, and things must be worse than he thought if his speech is being interrupted.  And suddenly Charles is in his head again, suppressing the worst of the exhaustion.

"Come on, Erik."  Charles says gently once he's sure Erik can walk again.  "What I did isn't a real solution, you need sleep."  And Charles gestures from the study, guiding the drowsy metalbender to his room.  Once Erik was settled in his bed Charles asked for permission to undu what he had done.  Granted, as always, Erik was suddenly drowning in delirious exhaustion.  A moment later, withough even the help of a telepathic suggestion, he was asleep and dreaming of the Torah, of Channukkah, of God, and **family**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've seen the later movies, but my recollection is that the only time we see Magneto fundamentally change something is when he yanks the iron out of the guard's blood. Rather than focus on a skill we know he has (moving things) I decided to take it the other way. 
> 
> Fluff chapter soon forthcoming. Criticisms and comments always appreciated.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


	6. Hiatus

So, I love this idea, but I've found I'm not a great writer. I have another couple of plotless chapters written, and I'm not happy with the story just sitting stagnant. While I'll leave this story up to commemorate my attempt at creative writing, I am offering it up as a starting point for anyone who would like to give it a story and a plan. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for more, it was just running in circles for me.

Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments

~LeeC3


End file.
